Pokemon: The Shadows of Almia The Re-Up
by Pokefan3003
Summary: Kate has been transferred to Ranger School. There she meets many friends and possibly a crush *wink wink* After graduating she feels that she may be in danger and so will her friends and family. It's a game of life and death and possibly the love of her life.
1. Welcome to Ranger School

**Hello people! This is my first Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Fanfic! Heck this is my first Pokemon Ranger Fanfic! Hell, this is my first Pokemon Fanfic! Heck this is . . .! Oops got a little carried away there, didn't I? Anyways this is my first ever fanfic and I really hope it's not too bad. So, without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

"Okay, so all I have to do is befriend that Pikachu?" There a girl with spiky brown pigtails repeated her question for the tenth time. "Yes, Katherine. You must befriend the Pikachu by using your school styler to create loops around the Pokemon," Mr. Lamont – the principal of the Ranger School – explained.

"Okay Mr. Lamont. Now let's begin . . . CAPTURE ON!" I shouted, eagerly. The Pikachu did give me some trouble, what with this being my first capture and whatnot, but I did manage to befriend it fairly quickly.

"38 seconds! Good job Katherine, you're now tied with one of the best ranger-in-training at my Team School, and our goal is to conquer the world!" Mr. Kaplan laughed manically.

I sweatdropped, thinking that her mother had transferred me to a completely different school than the one that I had, had in mind.

"Um Mr. Kaplan," I questioned.

"Yes?"

"Isn't this a ranger school," I asked very confused.

"Katherine –," Mr. Kaplan began.

"Call me Kate," Iinterrupted.

"– a yes. Okay then, Kate," Mr. Kaplan tested it out, but only to get interrupted by a woman that looked like she was in her late twenties.

"MR. KAPLAN," she shouted. "How many times have I told you to not scare the new students?" She shrieked a bit overdramatically. "Well . . . I . . . umm," Mr. Kaplan searched for an excuse, but to no avail.

The woman ignored him. "Hello Kate!" She chirped. "I am Ms. April and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year," she told me.

Kate was bewildered. _How did she know I go by Kate_, Kate wondered. She decided to ask this out aloud, and when she did Ms. April laughed. "Kate," she began confused. "You're the one that sent me the application for you to join the ranger school. It clearly said that you went by Kate, not Katherine, not Katie, not Kathy, Kate."

"Oh," I answered dumbly. I had totally forgotten about the application letter. "Well Kate, let me show you the homeroom," Ms. April suggested as she guided me towards where my classroom was apparently located.

"Wait here," Ms. April told me. "We're going to make a grand entrance," she continued. I nodded my yes and she went off into the classroom. It was fairly loud and I could hear most of the conversations through the door. I decided to put my ear to the door to listen to what was going on.

"Ms. April," a boy whined, "you're late! Do you know that I decided to get up at 7:00 just to come early today for a change?"

"Keith," Ms. April exclaimed. "Class starts at 7:10," Ms. April told him, clearly exasperated. "WHAT! I've been coming to class at 7:45 every day," the boy whose name was Keith responded. "I know Keith, haven't you seen the late slips I stuck to your desk, Ms. April asked. "Oh, those green ones? I thought it was a silly note, I trashed them, Keith replied sheepishly. The class groaned.

"Anyways," Ms. April began. "The reason I'm so late is because we have a new student today!" The class instantly broke into murmurs and whispers.

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl?"

"Is the new student cute? Or do they look like a celeb?"

I suddenly wished I hadn't been listening. I mean what if I ruin their expectations? What if everyone hates me? I was so nervous I was practically in my own world until I found myself face down on the ground.

"Ack . . . what happened," I asked as I picked myself up from the ground.

"Well, I was on my way to open the door for you," A boy started. "Apparently you like to eavesdrop," he finished.

I looked up at him and blushed. "I, uh was . . . just . . . uh," I tried but failed miserably.

"Yea well it doesn't matter anyways go up and introduce yourself," he told me.

I was suddenly aware of how the whole class was staring at me, gawking. I quickly rushed to the front of the room and accidently tripped over a chair. I flipped myself over at the last second leaving the class gawking again,

"I, uh used to take gymnastics," I muttered.

Ms. April shook her head and then told me to introduce myself.

Okay Kate this is it. Reclaim your coolness and prove to them you're not a klutzy loser. "Hi, my name's Katherine Lex Crown, but I go by Kate. I came here from Fiore to pursue my dreams of becoming a Pokemon Ranger," I lied. The truth was my parents had pressured me into becoming a ranger after my Jolteon had been stolen by poachers. They had told me that I couldn't save Jolteon but at least I could save other Pokemon. I hadn't wanted to. I mean what if I couldn't save the other Pokemon; I'd have to live with that burden for the rest of my life. But in the end I decided to go because of one sentence. _Maybe if you become a ranger you'll find Jolteon and you'll be reunited. _I remembered those words from my mother. And that was all I needed for me to choose to become one and here I am.

"Wonderful Kate, you can sit next to Keith there," Ms. April told me.

"You mean redhead over there," I blurted. Ack! I put my hands to my mouth in horror. I was never like that to anyone but that smirk on his mouth had been getting to me ever since I fell in front of him and I guess I snapped.

"HEY!" Keith yelled.

_Great first day Katie. You managed to probably get detention. _My brain mocked me. Ah well guess I'll hafta deal with this now. I turned my head to clear it up with Ms. April . . .

* * *

**Well? How'd I do for a first chapter? Not bad eh? Well I guess to me it wouldn't be bad. Please review and don't leave negative comments please. Anyways we'll see next chapter what Kate does and if she'll be in big (small) trouble for her big mouth. *Grins deviously***


	2. The Wonderful Rythmi Tour

**Hello again :D I'm here for the second chapter of Pokemon: Shadows of Almia ~ The Re-Up. Thanks for reviewing people! So in this chapter (for those who don't know how Shadows of Almia played out) Kate is recapping what happened yesterday. It's also where Keith shows he isn't a jerk. Or at least half of a jerk.**

* * *

"_Great, second day of detention – with the redhead. I guess it wasn't so bad; I made two new friends along the way. I couldn't get yesterday's events outta my head, and then I started thinking about what happened_ _yesterday night." _I found myself blushing and my face had taken the shade of scarlet.

"Huh? Hey Kate, you okay? Your face is all red," Keith asked me.

"Y-y-yea. I mean . . . uh . . . I'm completely fine Keith," I half shrieked – my embarrassment getting the better of me. Keith gave me a weird look before starting again.

"Well if you say so," he said to me in a sing-song voice.

I looked away and rested my head in my arms and recapped what had happened that day.

*Flashback time

"_Kate! That was a very rude thing to say,__**"**__ Ms. April started._

_Crap._

"_Anyways I guess I'll have to give you a detention," Ms. April sighed._

"_What!? No you can't, I mean it was an accident. I'm sorry__**," **__I told Ms. April._

"_Hey! She should be saying sorry to me," Keith began.__** "**__So let's hear it Flaffy__**," **__Keith smirked._

"_It's Kate you idiot," I shrieked. "And just for the record my name is not that of a Pokemon you ass. I think it's pretty easy to remember, but if you're too much of a dimwit to understand, I'll pronounce it out for you, kay? Here goes: Kae like the letter. You following me Red? Then a teh, like you're kinda spitting," I yelled at him.__** "**__There were so many things about him that bothered me. His red hair (no offense it just yelled trouble), spiky hair, arms crossed in front of him like he couldn't care less, a bitchy voice, air of superiority, him chewing gum, ughhh," I thought._

"_Don't talk to me like that boobless. You're lucky you're a girl or you'd be down on the ground in 10 minutes tops," he yelled at me._

"_Excuse me? Did you just call me boobless," I shrieked. _

"_So I did, what're you gonna do 'bout it," Keith challenged.  
"Why you little –," I was cut off by Ms. April._

"_Kate and Keith stop this bickering this instant! Kate you're already getting a detention but Keith I shall be appointing you one as well," She yelled over the commotion._

"_What!? But you can't, I have to slee - work on my homework," Keith corrected._

"_Keith, no arguing. Detention starts today at 3:45, Kate take your seat next to Keith," Ms. April informed._

"_Wonderful." I thought as I slid into my chair next to Keith, who gave me the evil eye._

"_Well that's it for treating you like the new student, from now on you're all my students who I can take pride and joy in teaching, so let's do our best to achieve our dreams of becoming rangers, operators, and mechanics," Ms. April cheered._

_I leaned in next to Keith. "Is she bipolar," I asked._

_He shrugged. Great how unresponsive was this nugget. I quickly scribbled a note about my feelings, it read: How responsive are you, nugget? Keith gave me a solid glare. I was guessing this was trademark glare cause I'd seen it so often._

"_Okay class, I need to attend to some business with Mr. Lamont," Ms. April began. "Rythmi, can you show Kate a tour of the school," she asked._

"_Sure thing Ms. April," a girl with poofy blond hair said (apparently Rythmi.)_

_After Ms. April left, I was bombarded by questions from the students._

"_Are you good at being a ranger?"_

"_Why did you choose to become one?"_

"_Do you have fun in the washroom?"_

"_Guys, guys one question at a time. And, woaah – washroom dude seriously inappropriate question cause Imma girl," I told a guy with spiky brown hair._

"_Chill Kellyn, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anthing funky under those clothes so stop imagining it," Keith said to a boy who she guessed was Kellyn. "Anyways Slate, how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? An hour," Keith asked._

"_Um . . . it was more like 38 seconds," I replied back. Keith was apparently caught off guard but quickly straightened himself._

"_No way! You of all people tied with me for shortest amount of time," Keith asked in mock horror._

"_So it was you? When Mr. Kaplan told me I tied with someone for the highest record, I would never have imagined it to be with you. I would've guessed Rythmi over here," I told him honestly._

"_I'm here to be an operator silly," Rythmi giggled._

_I knew what an operator did. They were basically the people that helped rangers on their quests. Apparently they were known to be bossy. Which was somewhat proven through when Rythmi decided to speak again._

"_One of the main reasons I want to be an Operator is so I can boss Keith around," she giggled._

"_Anyways, let's continue on that tour," Rythmi said again._

"_Wait, let me come too," Keith called from behind us._

"_Why," I asked nicely. (FINE it was snottily. Hey don't stare at me. You're burning me with those eyes piercing through my soul!)_

"_Let him tag along Kate. Keith's not such a bad guy if you get to know him better," Rythmi told me. _

"_Fine," I told him. "You can come."_

_Keith jumped with mock joy. Oh how I wished to pound him right there and then. When he saw me staring he asked "Why the stare Kate? I know I'm hot but geez."_

_I blushed horribly and looked away._

"_Well then, let's just commence merci," Rythmi said._

"_Ryth, you do know that merci means thank you," Keith asked._

"_What? Gahh! Forget you heard that Kate. Anyways this is our class as you know," Rythmi said as she pointed towards the doorway. "And this is Mr. Kincaid's class. He's kinda mean and very strict about running in the halls," Rythmi continued._

"_Yea, one time he caught me running and I had to endure two hours on his boring lecture about how I could trip and break my neck. I swear that's what he wants me to do. Oh god he made by ears bleed," Keith piped in. I giggled and when I looked at Keith I could see a grin of satisfaction. "What the . . ." I thought._

_Rythmi led us into Mr. Kincaid's classroom and the whole class stared at us. I guess they weren't used to interruptions. I was feeling kinda shy now and I hid behind Keith just enough so that it wasn't obvious._

"_Who is this and why aren't you kids in class," Mr. Kincaid asked Rythmi._

"_Oh well this is the new student Kate and Keith and I were just giving her a tour," she stated matter of factly._

"_Oh well that's nice. I do have a few words of wisdom if you'll hear me out Kate. Never and I repeat NEVER run in the halls," Mr. Kincaid told me. "That is all you may leave." He ushered us out._

"_And this is the library, also known as Keith's nap room," Rythmi said giddily. _

"_Hey," Keith intervened. "That is not my nap room! Gosh you get caught napping once and they hold it against you forever," Keith muttered._

"_Hey look there's Ponte and Isaac," Ryth exclaimed. Kate faintly noted how Rhythmi's voice went very high pitched when she said Isaac's name. High school crush she thought._

_I hadn't noticed I'd zoned out until Keith was knocking on my forehead and asking if anybody was home. I spazzed out. Hard. Waving my hands back and forth yelling "gaah" in the process. Keith was laughing so hard that he had to hold a chair to avoid falling over and even Rythmi cracked a smile._

"_Okay then Kate. I was just introducing Ponte to you," Ryth told me._

"_Hey I'm Ponte also known as the conflicted marshmallow hair boy," he told me._

"_Conflicted Marshmallow Boy?" I thought. Then I was being dragged across the room by Rythmi as she hauled me over to where Isaac was sitting and reading a book._

"_Hi there Isaac," Ryth said in a fluttery voice. Yup definite high schools crush._

"_Oh hey there Misery," Isaac responded._

_Rhythmi's vein practically exploded as she told Isaac her name was Rythmi. Keith and I couldn't control our laughter as we both fell on the ground laughing._

"_This is Kate over there laughing like a baboon," I heard Rythmi say. But she couldn't break my mood cause I was already in it. I helped Keith up and turned to Isaac and nodded my hello._

"_Rythmi if you could leave now I'd like to get back to studying," Isaac told her._

"_M-maybe I could study with you?" Rythmi asked._

"_Sure then. I like to have company sometimes just don't let Keith and his girlfriend near me," Isaac stated._

"_Keith and Kate get the heck outta here me and Isaac need some alone time," Rythmi yelled at us._

_It wasn't until later I realized Isaac had said "Keith and his girlfriend."_

* * *

"_So this is the staff room, but the only person you'll ever find here is Mr. Lamont over there," Keith explained. After Rythmi had given us the boot, Keith had apparently taken over the "wonderful Rythmi tour" as Rythmi put it anyways._

"_And here are the girls dorms and the boys dorms," Keith showed me. He then pointed to a woman who looked like she was in her late 30's. "And that's Janice over there. She takes care of us all and she's like a mother to all of us," Keith continued. "I don't know what we'd do without her."_

_I pretended to look shocked. "Keith you care for somebody besides yourself?"_

"_Shut up Pattie," Keith said in a joking manner. Now if only he could memorize my name . . ._

_Suddenly I heard an ear-splitting noise. "What's that noise? Is Rythmi singing again," I asked Keith. While Rythmi was taking me on her tour, she made the mistake of trying to sing. Holy Jessica Parker she was bad. Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think she'll be winning Almian Idol anytime soon._

"_There it is again," I told Keith as the noise came again._

_BONG DONG?!_

"_Oh, that's the bell that allows us to go outside, I think," Keith muttered the last part to himself._

"_What do you mean, you think," I asked._

_Keith scratched his neck. "Well I've only come to this school two weeks ago," he said._

"_Two weeks? You'd think a kid that's been here two weeks wouldn't think he was the king of the world," I muttered sarcastically. Suddenly Rythmi appeared from the corner of the hall._

"_Hey guys," she half-yelled. "We can go outside now!"_

"_I knew it," Keith shouted, pumping his fist in the air._

"_NO YELLING IN THE HALLS," Mr. Kincaid yelled._

"_What the garbage? He just yelled in the hall," Keith said to me._

_I giggled. "Garbage? What the garbage? Is that your trademark catchphrase?"_

_Keith blushed. "I-it's just something I like to say, kay? And quit laughing, I can still pummel you to the ground."_

_I laughed even harder causing Keith's cheeks to match the colour of his hair even deeper. Rythmi sweatdropped as we went outside of the school._

"_So Kate, do you know how to do Target Clears," Rythmi asked me._

"_Yea I do," I shouted enthusiastically. Before coming here, I'd brushed up on the basics of being a ranger; I mean a newbie ranger isn't going to get her Jolteon back. _

"_Oh yea," Rythmi asked clearly not believing what I said._

"_Yeeesh I do," I pouted._

"_Jeez Rythmi, cut her a break, she looks like she'll cry any second," Keith muttered._

"_Only you'd say that," Rythmi whispered back suggestively?_

_Suddenly I heard a shrill shriek followed by the pattering of teeny-tiny feet across the ground. This in turn was followed by a shrill scream for help. Keith and I looked at each other and nodded. We quickly ran to the scene of the scream leaving Rythmi to gather our dust. There we saw Janice and a bunch of Bidoof's that were trying to maul her to the ground?_

"_Help, oh help me please," Janice asked us. "I don't know what happened. One moment I was feeding the Biddofs the next they were on rampage trying to kill me!"_

_Keith smirked. __**Holy hell what was he thinking?**__ I found out in less than a minute._

"_Hey Kaphee! I still don't know what your name is but why not make a bet?" __**Uh oh. **__Whichever ranger to befriend the most Bidoof's wins whiles the loser has to do anything the winner says," Keith finished._

"_You're on Reddie," I yelled._

_We both dashed off our separate ways. The Bidoof were no problem at all, barely a challenge. I had caught four Bidoof and I saw the fifth one ahead. I smirked. There were only 9 Bidoof. I was going to win! As I ran for the Bidoof I stumbled and fell to the ground. "Crap," I thought. "He's going to win now." But I don't know what came in me. I got up and rushed for the Bidoof and captured it. Maybe the thought of having to do whatever Keith wanted me to do scared me?_

* * *

"_I won, I won," Keith jumped and yelled at the same time._

"_Wha? But how?"_

"_There were 11 Bidoof, I caught seven, you caught five," Keith said. "There were two at the back of the school." He added as an afterthought._

"_What I thought there were nine?"_

"_You thought wrong Kate. Anyways I'd rate your captures a 49 out of 100."_

_Rythmi glared at him. Keith gulped._

"_Fine, fine I rate them a 98 out of a 100. But it doesn't matter anyways; you have to do anything I want." Keith grinned deviously. I was suddenly having second thoughts about this._

"_What!?"_

"_Chill Rythmi, Keith and I may have betted on who could befriend the most Bidoof," I told her sheepishly._

"_Well to bad Keith you can't tell her now. We still have one place we didn't visit yet," Rythmi told Keith._

"_Is it Ascension Square," Keith asked._

"_Yup"_

"_I'm coming with"_

"_Kay"_

* * *

_**So can you guess who said the endings? They were pretty easy. But I know how I said I'd make a part two? Well I ended up just adding it to this chapter. Forgive me? *dodges a tomato* Maybe not. Anyways please review the second half of the chapter. It happens with the sentence: So this is the staff room . . .**_


End file.
